


When Love Isn't Enough

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied former Narcissa/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Arthur notices a surprise guest at his wedding to Molly.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 2





	When Love Isn't Enough

Arthur knows it's her the moment she turns up at his wedding. He's standing across from his bride-to-be, about to recite his vows, when his eyes catch a glimpse of pale blonde hair.

And his heart stops.

Because she can't be here. If anyone saw her, if anyone knew who she was or why she was here...

Arthur goes through the motions, trying to project a confidence he does not feel. He pledges eternal love and says "I do" and even kisses Molly in what he would consider a convincing fashion, but the moment the cheers die down and the well-wishers begin to converge, he slips away.

He finds her outside the church, under a small flowering tree. She has used some kind of charm to alter her facial features, but he would recognize those blue eyes and blonde hair anywhere. Merlin knows he spent enough time staring at them during stolen moments at Hogwarts.

"Narcissa." It's been so long since he's said her name. It feels foreign on his tongue. Perhaps it should. He gave up so much for her, and she couldn't do the same for him.

"Arthur." She doesn't look at him, not really. Her eyes are fixed on a spot somewhere just beyond him.

"You shouldn't be here. If Molly recognizes you—"

"She won't." Narcissa's tone is bitter, and Arthur doesn't like how it sounds. She's far too beautiful to sound so bitter. But he knows he can't think like that, not anymore.

"I think you should go." It takes all of his willpower, all of his determination, and still his voice comes out shaky.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really, Arthur, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You made your choice," he whispers harshly, glancing briefly at her wedding ring. "Now let me make mine."

He moves to walk away, to close the book on that chapter of his life, but as with all things, she has to get the last word in.

"You'll regret it. I certainly did," she says. Arthur turns to look at her, tears pricking his eyes.

"Good day, Mrs. Malfoy."

He strides back into the church without looking back. A piece of him shatters inside as he does so and he knows, he _knows_ , Molly will never be able to make him whole.


End file.
